Valentine's Day Game
by TwinAnimeLovers
Summary: what happens when the twins decide to play a new game that they thought of. P.S. this is a spin-off-story of Two New Counties Appear From The Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Angle's P.O.V.**

I woke up and had a brillent idea. Now I have to find Kaleb to carry it out.

 **Timeskip 20 mins. cause Kaleb was hard to find.**

" Kaleb I have a brillent idea." " What is it! What is it!" "You know how we had the party and everyone is still here..." "Yeah?" " Well you know how todaay is also Valentin's Day..." " Yeah... So..." " I thought of a little game we could play." Smirk. " What kind of game?" " Kinda hide and seek."

 **Timeskip cause I kinda want to annoy someone and Kaleb won't let me annoy him. Kaleb's P.O.V.**

Great how am I going to explane this to all the boys. I think as I look at them all in the room. "Okay, My sister had a brillent idea for today. Sence it is valentine's day. So we like have to pick a shape and make 50 of one shape for each of us. So come up here and pick a shape and make 50 of them. Then place them thought the island."

 **At the same time in a different place Angle's P.O.V.**

"Hey, girls. I had this really neat idea for today. I'm having Kaleb help me with this too. So after Kaleb texts me that the boys are done placing shapes though out the island, we are each going to pick three shapes and seach for the shapes, but we only have two hours to find as many as we can. Then meet back here. I will then tell you what to do next." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Belarus's P.O.V a few min. later**

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding. "What was that?" Asked Hungry. " Oh, that was Kaleb texting me. We can look for our shapes now. Remember meet me here in two hours." Says Angle.

 **A few min. later while Belarus is looking for shapes in the hallway.**

 _I better have Russia's shape. What is Russia's shape? If any other girl has Russia's shape I sware. Is that one of my shapes? *Looks at paper.* Yes it is. *Goes and takes bottle shape off of pic.* Ok now thats five of bottles, three squares, and seven roses._

 **At the same time Angle's P.O.V. because Kaleb wants me to go next.**

 _Ok, I have found two hearts, four ovals, and six dogs, as I was going outside. I wonder how the other girls are doing? And whose shapes I have?_

Me: Hey, Kaleb. I was wonding if you could tell me who has the heart, oval, and dog shapes?

Kaleb: why do you just want to know those three?

Me: uhhhhh no reason...

Kaleb: You got those three didn't you? and I can't tell you.

Me: maybe and why

Kaleb: I don't know who got what there where too many.

"Great." I say sarcaticly out loud.

 _ **Auther's note: Yeah we're going to leave you hanging.**_

 _ **France: Katsune and Kaleb? who has the rose?**_

 _ **Katsune: How did you get in my room?!**_

 _ **Kaleb: Let alone our house?**_

 _ **France: answer the quetion and I'll tell you.**_

 _ **Katsune and Kaleb: you don't want to know.**_

 _ **France: Can you at lease tell the readers who has what shape?**_

 _ **Katsune: Kaleb has the list so he has to type it... he type chapter two... that was not too good...**_

 _ **Kaleb: I have the circle and that's all I'm going to tell you guys for now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hungry's P.O.V. in a library**

 _I have found 12 trees, 15 music notes, 45 circles!? Why have I found so many circles? How lazy is he or does he really want someone to get him?_ As I'm walking I see someone laying on a table. _I think he's sleeping._ _hmmmm I wonder if I should wake him up?_ I walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He springs up and yells " O shit. I have to hide my other circles!" and runs away.

 **Ukraine's** **P.O.V. in the courtyard**

 _I have found seven triangles, ten stars, and three glasses. oh there's another glasses shaped one!_

 **Belgium P.O.V. in the dinning room**

 _hmmm one man, fourteen gloves and twenty-three diamond shapes._

 **Seychelles P.O.V. in a meeting room**

 _okay now I have five of each of my shapes. five chicken legs, five ships, and five fishies._

 ** _Author's note: Sorry we have been really busy like a lot of other people. Please don't hate us._**

 ** _France: So are you going to tell them who has what shape?_**

 ** _Katsune: How the hell did you get in here again!?_**

 ** _Kaleb: Yeah yeah yeah we're getting there._**

 ** _France: To the people who read this I have the rose._**

 ** _Katsune: Do I have to leave so I don't know who I get?_**

 ** _France and Kaleb: oui (yes)_**

 ** _Katsune: okay. Sorry if Kaleb types bad or where you don't understand it. * leaves*_**

 ** _Kaleb: okay here's the list``````````_**

 ** _````````Kaleb = circles_**

 ** _Germany = dog_**

 ** _North Italy = triangle_**

 ** _South Italy = oval_**

 ** _Cananda = bottle_**

 ** _Sealand = ship_**

 ** _Finland = fish_**

 ** _Russia = square_**

 ** _Switzerland = heart_**

 ** _Prussia = music note_**

 ** _USA = star_**

 ** _Brian = glasses_**

 ** _Spain = man_**

 ** _Japan = tree_**

 ** _France = rose_**

 ** _Austria = chicken leg_**

 ** _Norway = glove_**

 ** _Netherlands = diamond_**


End file.
